


Brush Strokes on a Canvas || Victuuri Paint Restoration AU

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Chris and Victor are friends, Coffee, Coffee date, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Paint Restoration AU, Painting, Possibly Slow Burn, Walking the dog, Work In Progress, date, painting restoration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: “I suppose paintings really are your passion then,” he said, “You’re the first person to have stayed and watched the process.” Victor was a regular customer, coming to Yuuri whenever he had a new painting that had come to his possession. Whenever a painting was brought in, Victor never left the shop for a couple of hours. He would just sit at the guest table, watching the process. Yuuri just couldn’t understand how someone could sit and watch such a process in complete silence without going insane.Based on a request from @doki-dolly on Tumblr:I’ve always thought it would be a cute idea id Yuuri was a painting restoration person, if that makes sense. And Victor is an avid art collector that loves to watch Yuuri work and will only ever go to Yuuri to have a painting restored and Yuuri for the life of him can’t imagine why Victor would choose to sit in relative silence for hours just to watch him work. Not sure if it would be a request you would be willing to do just thought it would be cute~(Permission to continue the AU has been given by @doki-dolly)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 27
Kudos: 42





	1. Preview

“You know you can leave, right Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri said, gently gliding a cotton swab across the painting, “This is going to take a while. As I said before, the estimated time it will take to restore this painting is about two to three weeks, and today I will be working on it for nine hours. If you want to see my progress from today, you can just come back after the nine hours is finished and I’ll gladly bring it out and show you.” Victor took a sip from his cup and set it on the guest table.

“I suppose I just enjoy watching you work,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders a bit, “You’re the only person I go to for painting restoration and by far my favorite.” Yuuri paused and looked at Victor from his working table. He let out a small laugh seeing the fascination in Victor’s eyes.

“I just don’t see how something as slow and boring could be so interesting to someone,” Yuuri continued to clean up grime off of the painting, “Don’t get me wrong, I love my job, but I can’t see how someone else could find it so interesting.” Yuuri lifted the swab from the painting, scanning for any spot he may have missed.

“I suppose paintings really are your passion then,” he said, “You’re the first person to have stayed and watched the process.” Victor was a regular customer, coming to Yuuri whenever he had a new painting that had come to his possession. Whenever a painting was brought in, Victor never left the shop for a couple of hours. He would just sit at the guest table, watching the process. Yuuri just couldn’t understand how someone could sit and watch such a process in complete silence without going insane.

**♡ ♡ ♡**

Victor stood up and walked towards the table that Yuuri was at.

“Do you mind if I stand here?” Victor asked, studying Yuuri.

“Yes, of course. All I ask is that you don’t touch anything,” Yuuri continued working before he sprung up, “Oh my gosh! I totally forgot to ask if you would like a chair! I’ll go get you one right now!” Victor quickly waved his hand in dismissal while laughing.

“No need to worry! I prefer to stand,” he stated through his laughter. Yuuri relaxed and continued to work.

“I can’t apologize enough, Mr. Nikiforov. I was just focused and it totally slipped my mind,” Yuuri said, the sincerity clear in his voice. Victor’s gaze never left Yuuri. The longer he stared, the more detail he saw. The small crease in Yuuri’s eyebrow when he was cleaning the corners, the way he bit his lip when gently wiping the signature, the glow in his eyes whenever he finished a large piece of the painting…

“To address your curiosities earlier,” Victor said, his eyes never leaving Yuuri, “Of course, I am an avid art collector. I love art, everything about it is absolutely stunning to me. I wasn’t really interested in the restoration process, but I adore the way you do it. You might even argue I stay here just to watch you work, not the process.” Yuuri’s face flushed red.

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri’s voice trembled from embarrassment.

“We’ve known each other for quite a while now, just call me Victor.” A smile was beaming across Victor’s face as he spoke. Yuuri turned to look at him but quickly turned away. Playful from Yuuri’s shyness, Victor began to question him.

“So, how long have you been a painting conservator?” Victor asked, slowly getting closer to Yuuri. “Actually, only one year. I started when I was 22 and I’m 23 right now,” Yuuri responded, returning his focus on the painting.

“Oh, so we are only four years apart!” The excitement was evident in his voice. At first, Victor admired Yuuri’s skill and work. Now, it was forming into an infatuation with Yuuri himself. Victor was glad to learn anything about Yuuri and was more pleased to know that they were not too far apart in age.

“So, I’m interested in the process you take to conserve paintings,” Victor said, trying to stay as calm as he could, “So how about, say maybe two days from now, you tell me over coffee?” Yuuri’s face turned bright red. He had admired Victor’s art collection for so long, and now he had the chance to finally speak with him about it! Seconds of silence passed before Yuuri gave his answer.

“Sure, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in a continuation, feel free to ask for one in the comments or leave a message in my (@queenwinterofluna on Tumblr) ask box! If I do continue this AU, I will probably add more to this section as well as a piece before it, emphasizing how Victor and Yuuri meet in this AU.
> 
> (Spoiler alert from the future, I continue it!)


	2. Chapter One: Encounter on a Lovely Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins with a fateful encounter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor might be a LITTLE sassy in this one, but I like to think that I stayed in character for the most part, haha! Enjoy ♡♡♡!

“Nice day for a walk, isn’t it, Makkachin?” Victor asked his dog cheerfully, looking for her leash. Makkachin bounced around, excited by the word “walk”. Victor laughed and kneeled next to her, petting her and linking the leash to her collar. 

“I agree. Great day to get some coffee as well,” Victor pet Makkachin on the head, “What do you say we take a quick stroll down the block to that nice coffee shop?” Makkachin barked, agreeing to his proposal. Victor stepped out of his door, only to find his neighbor, Yurio, listening to music on the steps of his house. 

“Nice day outside, isn’t it, Yurio?” Victor took a deep breath of the fresh air, sliding his hands into his pocket. Yurio didn’t answer or even take a glance at him. Victor sighed. 

“Nice day outside, isn’t it Yurio?” Victor yelled. Yurio quickly pulled his earbuds out and stared at Victor clearly annoyed. Makkachin sat patiently, waiting for her owner to continue on their walk. 

“Huh?” Yurio exclaimed. Victor continued to walk, Yurio now the one being ignored. he ran after him.

“Where are you going, old man? You were just talking to me!”

“Exactly, I was. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be enjoying this lovely day by taking a walk. Feel free to join.”

Victor waved at Yurio before continuing on his adventure to the coffee shop. 

“I’m also not old, you know!” 

Yurio stomped back to his house and scoffed before placing his earbuds back in. The sun hit their street perfectly, giving each bush a soft glow. The only sounds that filled that peaceful morning were the birds and the sound of Yurio’s feet tapping to the beat. The perfect morning to fade into a fateful afternoon. 

**♡ ♡ ♡**

Makkachin walked excitedly, stopping to take in her surroundings by smelling the ground and examining plants. Victor could hear the soft chatter of people in the nearby coffee shop and could feel the warm sunlight on his cheeks. He sighed and pat Makkachin softly on the head. 

Victor stood outside the coffee shop, the aroma of the coffee and pastries filling his senses. He leaned in to read a sign on the door and looked at Makkachin sadly. 

“Sorry, no pets allowed. I’ll leave you right here and I’ll be back as fast as I can!” Victor said, kneeling down to pet Makkachin. Victor tied her leash around the bike rack next to the coffee shop’s door. She sat down and wagged her tail. 

“I’ll be right back!” Victor exclaimed. 

Quickly, Victor ordered his coffee and went back to Makkachin. As soon as he saw her, he hugged her and apologized before untying her from the bike rack. 

“I am so sorry for leaving you out for so long! I’ll make it up to you, I swear!” Victor shouted sadly. Makkachin just looked at him happily, anticipating where they were going to go next. Victor planned on walking home, but his eye was caught by a bouquet of blue roses being sold by the flower shop just a couple of doors down.

“We are going to take a slight detour, Makkachin. I think the house could use a little liveliness!” Makkachin barked and walked alongside Victor to the flower shop. Luckily, the clerk was outside, so Victor didn’t have to leave Makkachin again. 

Victor held the bouquet in one hand, and Makkachin’s leash and his coffee in the other. He drank his coffee as they strolled down the street a little further before returning home. 

“So many paintings of flowers and not enough real ones, huh, Makkachin?” Victor asked as he sipped his coffee. His home was decorated with the finest of paintings. When he was a kid, he fell in love with art and continued to collect it for his entire life. So much so that he had become a popular art collector. 

His collection was so impressive that he was a renowned member at art auctions. He would buy and sell paintings, keeping his favorites. Makkachin looked at the bouquet of flowers before continuing to trod on. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Victor laughed, “Anyways, we should be heading home now. I have the perfect vase for these flowers.” Makkachin stopped abruptly. 

“What’s wrong?” Without warning, Makkachin bolted forward, Victor yelled at her to slow down, but his efforts were futile. She was going to get to where she wanted to. After running for a little bit, Makkachin came to an abrupt stop. That’s when Victor saw the squirrel cower up a tree.

“You can’t go running off like that! You are so lucky I didn’t spill my coffee!” Victor scolded. Makkachin perked up after hearing bells. The door of the store they were in front of opened, revealing two men carrying a large painting to a car. Victor stood up, watching them. 

“Thanks for helping me out with this painting. To be honest, I was sure you were going to turn me away!” one man laughed. “This painting seemed to be hopeless, but you brought a new life to it! I swear, Yuuri, you have the best shop in town!” 

The other man, who seemed to be named Yuuri placed his hand behind his neck and smiled. He spoke in a soft voice, almost too quiet to be heard from where Victor was standing.

“Not a problem, sir! I’m just glad I could help.”  
  


All Victor could see was Yuuri’s black hair and blue glasses. His delicate arms in a grey button-up shirt partnered with a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. The other man closed the door of his car and thanked Yuuri once again before driving off. 

Yuuri sighed and turned around, only to be surprised by Victor’s gaze upon him. Victor’s eyes met Yuuri’s. Yuuri flushed red and hurried back into his shop. 

Victor’s heart pounded in his chest. Those brown eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes. The way they seemed to glimmer in the afternoon sunlight. Victor looked at the bouquet in his hands. The flowers were so beautiful, just like Yuuri was. He read the sign above the shop. 

“Katsuki Painting Restoration....” Victor quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture of the shop before texting his friend and fellow art collector, Chris.

He sent the picture to Chris before sending him another message. His fingers ran across the keyboard frantically.  
  


“I think I just fell in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it! I would love to hear any and all thoughts in the comments below!


	3. Chapter Two: Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor came home from a fateful encounter with whom he believes is his soulmate. Now all he needs to do is figure out his next step, and it begins with a phone call.

Victor slipped his phone back into his pocket and drank the last bit of coffee that was still in his cup, throwing the empty coffee cup into a public trashcan before continuing to daydream about the mysterious painting restorer. On the way back to his house, he couldn’t stop thinking about Yuuri. Everything about him infatuated Victor. He couldn’t quite explain it, it was just something about him that made his heart race. 

“Did you see him, Makkachin?” Victor yelled excitedly, “He was so charming and handsome…” Makkachin just continued to walk, a little bit more bounce in her steps than before. Victor lifted the hand with her leash in it up to his cheek. 

“Do you think he noticed me?” Victor asked exasperated. He slid his hand down his cheek. If there was one thing he couldn’t get out of his mind: it would have to be Yuuri’s eyes. Sure, some could argue that they were plain, but Victor saw an exhilarating life in them. A whole new adventure he was just itching to explore.

He would love to look into those eyes once more. 

**♡ ♡ ♡**

Before Victor knew it, he was back at the stairs of his house. 

He and Makkachin stepped in, Victor almost slamming the door behind them. He unhooked Makkachin’s leash and returned it to its keeping place. Afterward, he opened one of the cabinets and revealed a beautiful magenta vase with golden highlights. He placed it onto his dining table before preparing the flowers to put in them.

Victor cut the lower leaves off of the roses as well as the bottom of the stems. He filled the vase with warm water, adding a bit of vinegar to the water to it as well. Victor placed the flowers into the vase, delicately arranging them into a beautiful display. 

As Victor admired the flowers, he couldn’t help but wish Yuuri was there to admire them with him. Such a serene sunset to end such an exquisite day, A beautiful scene, that he would be witnessing alone. 

Or so he believed.

Victor’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He lifted it out and was met with Chris’ face. He quickly answered the call and sat down at his dining table.

“Hello, Chri-”

“Tell me all about this ‘love’ of yours! No keeping anything from me either, Victor! I want all of the details! All of them!”

“Okay, okay! So, I was walking down the street with Makkachin, but then she saw a squirrel! I tried to stop her from running but I couldn’t do anything but do my best to keep up with her!” 

“Oh, romantic! Keep going!”  
  


“When she finally stopped, these two men came out of the paint restoration shop! This guy with blue glasses, brown eyes, and black hair caught my eye. I looked at him and we made eye contact.”

“This is so exciting! What happened next!” 

“Well, then he rushed back into the store.’

“What do you mean? That’s all?” Chris yelled into the phone. Victor didn’t realize how silly it sounded when he said it aloud. Sure, they didn’t speak much. Well, they didn’t speak at all, but he knew in his heart that Yuuri was the one for him. 

“I know, it sounds ridiculous, but just trust me! Something about him just set my heart on fire!” 

Victor could almost hear Chris thinking through the phone. Victor tapped his finger on the table, nervous about what his friend was going to say.

“Well, to put it simply, you are definitely in love. No other explanation for your feelings,” Chris said and Victor nodded., “The two of you have to meet up, but this time, not just eye contact.” Victor looked around his room for ideas. He could take Makkachin for another walk, but how would that lead to some conversation? 

“I’ve got it!” Victor exclaimed, “I’ll bring Yuuri some of the paintings I don’t want to sell for restoration work!” He had already gotten up and began fumbling through some of his paintings and finding the ones that could use some work done. Finally, he came across one of his favorite pieces, Stammi Viccino. 

It was one of his favorites because it was painted by two artists. One artist painted with a light magenta while the other painted with a dark blue. The colors and brush strokes worked together in perfect harmony, a perfect contrast. Whenever he looked at the two people slow dancing together in the painting, Victor got a warm feeling in his heart. He grabbed the painting and set it on the table before sitting down again.

Everything about Stammi Viccino infatuated Victor, and he was hoping this piece was enough to catch Yuuri’s attention. 

“Oh my gosh, that’s a perfect idea!” Chris’s enthusiasm was evident, “Well, I have to go. Time to feed the cat. Good luck! You better tell me what happens!” 

Victor laughed, “I’ll keep you updated! Bye!” He pressed the end call button before staring intently at the painting in front of him. All he had to do was walk to the shop and ask for an estimate. Simple enough, right?

Victor sighed and buried his face into his arms on the table. Makkachin pushed herself under him, looking up at him. He patted her head and stood up. 

“You’re right, it is dinner time,” he smiled before opening food for her and setting it into her bowl. Victor walked over to his refrigerator. There was too much on his mind for him to cook, so he settled on leftover pasta. 

He sat at the table with his now microwaved meal, daydreaming about how his meeting with Yuuri was going to go. He formulated a plan, one to capture Yuuri’s attention and curiosity. Victor decided he was going to get his painting restored, stay and watch Yuuri work, and get to know him better. 

Poking at his pasta, Victor sighed. He was too nervous and excited to have an appetite. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” he sighed, “If only you understood how you make me feel, maybe you wouldn’t be able to eat either.” Victor snapped the lid back onto his pasta and placed it back in the fridge before leaving to bed. He laid down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling before slowly drifting off to sleep.

He was about to find out that not all things go according to plan, no matter how long or detailed said plan is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it! I would love to hear any and all thoughts in the comments below!
> 
> Special thanks to @2am_AppleJuice for editing and reviewing this AU! You can follow them on Tumblr @artist-from-outersp-ace for some stunning art! 
> 
> Thank you to @JenniS for some inspiration and motivation for this chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who has been leaving comments, I appreciate them beyond words. Thank you for your support. ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> !!!THIS IS A WIP. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN FOLLOWING THIS WORK, DON'T FORGET TO BOOKMARK THIS PIECE, SUBSCRIBE, ETC.!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comment below! I love reading them ♡♡♡!
> 
> Permission to continue this AU was given by @doki-dolly. Any constructive criticism is always welcome in the comments! I hope you enjoyed this piece. Thank you so much for reading! ~♡


End file.
